tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ar-Gent Has a Dream
Log Title: Ar-Gent Has a Dream Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Dr. Arkeville, Sci-Nide, SKAR-Inferno Location: Aboard the Spaceball-1 Date: January 6, 2019 TP: King of Cats TP Summary: Safetly away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. Category:2019 Category:King of Cats TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 20:25:06 on Sunday, 6 January 2019.' Ar-Gent Silverfinger hands Dr. Arkeville into the care of some of his human henchmen, heading out to take control of the shuttle and fly it out of the atmosphere. The henchmen are rough men, but they do produce a secure place for the doctor to sit, some water, and some rich, velvety tomato soup with toast. The ride is uncannily smooth as only advanced technology can make it, even as the Earth begins to drop away from view. GAME: Dr. Arkeville PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Arkeville flexes his left hand and right claw, free of the zip ties at last. He looks a little alarmed as Earth retreats from view - the last time he left the planet, it didn't go well. He pulls himself together, however, and carefully eats his soup and toast. He relishes the simple meal, the best he's had in a long while. By the time anyone returns to check on him, a little color has returned to his cheeks and he looks a bit better. Sci-Nide carries Inferno over to a ten foot tall cylinder that is translucent throughout except the top and bottom. He carefully removes the burnt and briken clothing from the human before hooking him up to a breathing mask and slipping a pair of straps under his shoulders. The mech presses a button and even as the SKAR mercenary is being lowered into the tube a clear, viscous liquid is filling it up from the bottom. Sci-Nide holds on to his ally until the liquid offers support and then closes off the honest to goodness Bacta Tank (Patent Pending). There's a light jolt as the ship slips into a sublight speed, blurring its way between planets, followed by another. Now the viewscreen shows a red, craggy surface. Ar-Gent sets the shuttle into orbit over a set of sparkly buildings below, then gets out of his seat and comes back to check on the guests. "A successful mission! I think this deserves champagne all around." He opens a cabinet and hands his hired men a couple of bottles, shooing them off to go enjoy themselves. A Junkion in what looks like a mafia outfit pours a little into a flute for Dr. Arkeville, though not too much, then puts two cubes of energon on the same table for Ar-Gent and presumably Sci-Nide if he chooses. Sci-Nide makes sure Inferno is hooked up correctly with stable vitals before walking over the the table and picking up the cube of energon; then sipping at it as he sees to the Sharkticons, and their lasers. >> Sci-Nide finishes the repairs on Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams. << Arkeville waves off the Champagne. "Thank you, no - I don't drink. But I appreciate the offer, and the rescue." He looks at the claw-hand he's been given to replace his cybernetics. "Which brings me to the question," he pauses, choosing his words carefully. Looking back up at Ar-Gent, he asks, "How can I best assist you in your endeavors?" He forces a smile, showing broken yellow teeth through his scraggly beard. SKAR-Inferno floats in the Bacta Tank, happy as a badly burned henchman can be. Ar-Gent Silverfinger takes a sip of his energon and lights an enercig, relaxing at the table with a flammable substance next to a refined explosive as if he does this every day. Maybe he does. "Good doctor, you are one of the foremost experts on the combination of organic and inorganic- man and machine. My colleague over there," he nods to Sci-Nide, "Has recently begun his own experiments in that area, but would much rather learn from another great mind than reinvent the wheel. To that end, you'll be working with him in his lab. Once you've had time to get your feet under you again, then I'll want you both to work on the kittens." Satisfied that he has the Sharks well on their way back to good health Sci-Nide begins taking off dented or broken pieces of armor and handing them to Eye-Gore. After inspecting his systems he replaces the pieces with new-ish ones to complete the job. >> Sci-Nide takes a step back and starts to put his pieces back together. << >> Sci-Nide quickly patches himself back up. << Arkeville nods. Compliments, yes yes. 'One of the foremost experts', yes yes. 'Great mind', certainly. Wait, what? "Kittens?" Arkeville asks in confused surprise. He takes a sip of his water to cover the shocked and muddled expression. "Er, what, kittens?" he asks delicately, trying not to insult his new benefactor. Ar-Gent Silverfinger smiles, leaning back and looking off in the distance. "A bit of a dream of mine. Cats are the ultimate spies- even a form of robbery is named for them! And yet, they're notoriously difficult to command. But you, of course, have ways to do that, don't you? I could be the King of Cats, with an army of cybernetic laser kittens at my command. And in return, you get a chance to work on yourself and others, and live the life of luxury in one of the condos we're building on Mars." Sci-Nide chimes in from his work. "You can't forget the exploding and imploding kittens. They would make for very good saboteurs." Arkeville blinks. Then blinks again. "Kittens. Cybernetic... laser kittens. On Mars. Of course." He nods, like this is the most reasonable request in the world. "And, in return, I can work on your lab, rebuild my cybernetics, and enjoy the best luxury an airless desert planet has to offer?" He frowns in thought. "And what will you be doing with these... Cybernetic... laser kittens?" he asks quietly at last. Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "Bedeviling people, mostly. Theft, espionage, maybe a little sabotage. And a couple to keep close, for emergencies." He pauses, and produces a human-sized (and therefore tiny to him) business card and slides it over to Arkeville. "My card." The card states that he is Ar-Gent Silverfinger, CEO and CFO of Evil, Incorporated. There's an embossed image of the Disco Star in the background. Arkeville blinks one last time. "Oh!" He takes the card and examines it respectfully. "OK, then," he grins. "Count me in!" Smiling wide, he asks, "One more thing..." he points. "Can I have a little more of this soup?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger beams. "Glad to have you on board!" He waves to the same mafia Junkion who served them earlier. "Bring the good doctor a little more soup, yes? And stay nearby in case he needs anything else." Ar-Gent stubs out his enercig and gets up from the table. "I believe I'll leave you to it and go buff out these bullet marks. Pesky things." Log session ending at 21:30:30 on Sunday, 6 January 2019.